


Return to Sender [8]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jade's revenge Tommy and Adam have a fight.... but they can't stay mad at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Sender [8]

Tommy had stayed in his room for a week – replaying the DVD over and over again; slowly his anger had disappeared and had been replaced just by the feeling of loss and betrayal. He knew he only had himself to blame but deep down he didn't care.

Jade had known what he was like when they started seeing each other...and it wasn't really even seeing each other it was just sex. They never went out; he had asked in his own way – not outright but there was no mistaking he wanted to take her out, and Jade had always come up with an excuse not to and they had ended up in bed together. It had lasted six and a half months - a long run for Tommy, especially in the last three years.

 

Regardless of blame and actions; Tommy wanted to talk to Jade. He kept telling himself “talk and not shout” but he didn't know if he could stick to that. He would try.

Jade hadn't answered her phone and her email was no longer working, he just got bounced messages back at him. All he could think of was the song by Elvis “return to sender”. The lyrics stuck in his head as he lay on his sofa watching the ceiling.

 

His mind drifted to the other person in the home made porn movie; Adam.

 

Tommy felt more betrayed by Adam than by Jade. Adam, his supposed best friend had obviously been high or drunk; or both – but Tommy couldn't forgive that because he knew full well Adam himself knew what he was doing. Nobody can make Adam do anything he didn't want to.

 

Tommy was brought out of his thoughts by a persistent knock at the door. Tommy knew it was Adam by the way he carried on. He took his time getting to the door and opened it slowly; still trying to figure if he should hit Adam or not. Tommy decided for the former and punched Adam in the nose.

 

“Fuck Tommy!” Adam's hands clasped his nose as his eyes watered. After a few moments Adam tentatively felt around his nose and eyes, happy that nothing was broken he sniffed and check to make sure he wasn't bleeding and stood outside the door.

“Well.. you gonna come in or not?”

“You gonna hit me again?”

“Maybe.”

Adam thought and decided he would take the chance, stepping through the doorway and into the living and sleeping area of Tommy's hotel room. Directly through the door to Adam's left was the small en suite bathroom, to his right was a coat rail. Ahead of him was a spacious area with a large double bed with a dark frame, a TV was built into the end of it and was currently paused on the DVD that Jade had left him; Adam knew this because behind the bed was a large mirror and he saw the reflection. In the far corner of the room was a computer, the window open to Tommy's online email; it refreshed constantly. Over the floor lay clothes in two piles...worn and clean.

 

Tommy pressed a button on a remote and the TV switched off and sank down into the end of the bed with a slow and quiet buzz.

 

Adam and Tommy spoke at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other.

“You first.... you have explaining to do.”  
Adam took a deep breath, “Yes I do.”

“Then explain.”

 

Adam closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say and had practised it in his own hotel room; but now he was with Tommy he couldn't figure out what order to say everything in.

 

“I didn't know about the video she made and I didn't know, when she came to my room, she had already thought it out in her head.”

“Go on...”

“I know this isn't an excuse or a reason... I was high. So was she actually.... and a little buzzed... and I don't know exactly what clicked in my head.”

“Nothing clicked, something must have switched off.”

“I guess so. Tommy, I am sorry....”

“What else?”

“What?”

“What aren't you telling me?”

“That's it.... there's nothing else I can say except I’m sorry.”

 

Tommy nodded. He was lent against the corner of the wall, his arms across his chest, head bowed, legs crossed. “Have you heard from her Adam?”

“No. I woke up the morning after, her stuff was gone and when I tried to call her to ask her what the hell was going on her number wasn't in use any more.”

Tommy nodded again, “yeah... yeah I get that too.”

“Is it true...?”

Tommy looked up “What?”

“Topaz.”

Tommy smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah it is... I was an idiot.”

Adam half laughed “Yeah you were. You're my idiot though glitter baby.”

Tommy pushed himself away from the wall, his head still bowed looking at the floor and walked towards Adam; he stopped when the top of his head touched Adam's shoulder.

“I am sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to hurt you, and this sounds terrible but I never thought you would find out.”

Tommy nodded against Adam. “I know.”

 

Adam slowly put his arms around Tommy and pulled him close. Tommy twisted his head and rested his chin on Adam's shoulder, snaking his own arms around Adam's waist.

They stood holding each other until their legs ached and the both needed to move or sit down. Tommy smiled at Adam “forgiven. I won't forgive you again though.”

“You won't need to. It won't happen again.”

“I believe you.”

 

Tommy looked at the computer as it made a noise indicating a new email. He didn't recognise the name in the from field but the subject said “READ ME TOMMY”.

“Do you want me to leave while you read that?” Adam turned to the door

“No.”

 

Tommy sat on the chair and click open the email.

 

“ _TJ...” it started_

 

“It's from Jade.” Tommy almost whispered but Adam heard.

 

“ _...I'm sorry for all that has happened. You were right all along and I'm sorry I made you think you were paranoid. His name is Taylor. I've known him for years Tommy and a few weeks after we hooked up he got back in touch. I met up with him a few times and realised I had feelings for him. We started seeing each other and I picked fights with you to try and push you to break it off... but you never did...and then I called you and you were with Topaz and I was jealous. I don't know why, I still can't explain it. Don't blame Adam for anything. It was me who pushed it with him. I guess I thought he was the easy option, and yes I did make the DVD so you could be jealous and know how I felt._

 

 _I am 6 weeks pregnant. The baby isn't yours and definitely isn't Adams'. You'd be right in assuming the baby belongs to Taylor. Don't reply to this e-mail. The account will be closed by the time you read it. I've changed numbers and networks so don't try and find my number; it is unlisted and will stay that way. It was a good run TJ...but we're both whores and you know it... we would never have worked. Talk to Adam... talk a lot there are things he needs to tell you...and there are things you need to admit to._

 

 _Goodbye Tommy Joe.”_

 

~*~

 

Both Adam and Tommy read and re-read the email three or four times each and still could hardly believe the words. Tommy swore at himself for not realising Jade was pregnant.

“Don't be to hard on yourself Tommy, 6 weeks? She wouldn't even be showing yet.”

 

Tommy sat with his hands over his face leant back in the chair. Adam was sat on the edge of the large double bed and looked out the window. Rain was pouring down outside and smacked against the glass. “I hate the rain...” Adam stood and closed the blinds and curtains, the false light from the single light in the middle of the ceiling barely lit the room and shadows were cast across the walls as he moved back to the bed.

 

“Tommy...”

“Yeah.”

“She's right you know?”

“What?” Tommy turned off the monitor and swivelled on the chair.

“We need to really talk.”

“...What about?” Tommy moved and walked to the bathroom, he returned after a few moments.

“You know what about....”

“No.”

“Tommy... we make out on stage every night and the amount of times I have watched you through the crack of a door jerking off and calling my name, not Jade's...?” Adam let the sentence trail off. Even in the terrible light he could tell Tommy was blushing.

“Well... the kissing is hot. I won't deny it...”

“And...”

“And nothing... you send me knee's weak Adam!”

“And that's nothing?”

 

Tommy sighed and turned a full circle on the spot, facing Adam again at the end of his twirl.

“You drive me nuts Adam. You kiss me every night like I am yours, like you own me.”

“Do you want me to own you?”

“You already do Adam!”

“What?”

“Why do you think I can't commit to a relationship? This with Jade... it didn't go to pot because we're both whore's and just cant keep everything zipped up... yeah I slept with Topaz again but it wasn't even her I wanted.”

 

Adam stood and walked towards Tommy. “Go on.”

 

“Adam I want you....” Tommy closed his eyes, his lids were heavy. He knew he was exhausted and needed to sleep “...do you want me?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Adam pulled Tommy into a tight hug and then released him. He placed his hands either side of Tommy's face and crushed their lips together; the kiss was slow and deep. Tommy could swear the room felt smaller, but somehow safer with just the two of them in it.

 

Tommy broke the kiss and kept his eyes closed. He didn't want Adam to ever let him go.

“Adam...”

“Yeah.”

“...ride me?” they both smiled and sniggered.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

“I'll be right back OK?” Adam smiled as Tommy opened his eyes

“OK.”

 

Adam left the door ajar so he could get back in and Tommy crawled into the bed and lay down on his back. He lay staring at the ceiling before moving quickly and ejecting the DVD disk that Jade had left him; he snapped it in half and threw the pieces into the bin. He looked at the computer's dark screen – walking over he switched it on and hit the delete button. The email disappeared into cyberspace never to be seen again. He switched off the screen again and climbed back on the bed in time for Adam to walk through the door.

 

“You ready?”

“I will be!”

 

Adam climbed onto the bed and straddled Tommy, leaning down he kissed him deeply again feeling Tommy's hands ride up under his shirt and lightly scratch down over his back.

Adam's kisses were light as they moved from Tommy's lips to his cheek, jaw and neck. Adam stopped and sucked lightly at Tommy's soft spot where neck met shoulder; Adam felt Tommy's body relax instantly under him and smiled. Adam worked quickly and pulled off Tommy's t-shirt and then his own; dropping them both to the floor beside the bed.

 

“You're gonna have to prep me glitter baby.”

“Gladly.”

Tommy squirmed and moved under Adam eventually pushing him off and rolling him over. It was Tommy's turn to move quickly; he undid and pulled down Adam's jeans. Tommy was happy to find Adam was commando and helped him slip out of the jeans – dropping them to join the t-shirts on the floor – Adam returned the favour and helped Tommy out of his own skin tight jeans. He didn't need to look he knew Tommy was commando as well. Adam knew full well there was no way Tommy could fit any kind of underwear under them.

 

Adam smiled at Tommy and laughed.

“What? You laughin' at me?”

“No... I just thought of something I said to you at a show.”

“What?”

“Lube it, baby.”

Tommy smiled and kissed Adam's neck, he picked up the small bag Adam had returned with and opened it removing a condom and a tube.

“Single use huh?” he laughed

“So much easier for travel purposes!” Adam smiled and looked back over his shoulder at Tommy.

“Hurry the fuck up!”

Tommy rolled the condom down over his member; he wasn't completely hard yet but that would be taken care of before long.

Adam heard the tube being unscrewed and the foil cover being pierced, he bit his lip and waited; flexing his hands and fingers by his sides. “Tommy!”

“Patience....”

“No. Fuck.”

Tommy's fingers worked expertly; one hand pushed Adam forward slightly while the other parted him and worked his hole. Tommy inserted one finger then two; working them in a scissor action inside Adam.

 

Tommy used his free hand to spread the remaining lubricant on his manhood while working Adam with the other. Adam's low moans and whimpers for more were music to Tommy's ears and he was soon full erect.

 

“I'm ready Adam.”

“Me too.”

 

Tommy removed his fingers from Adam; he felt him shiver and watched the goosebumps appear on Adam's skin as he moved on the bed and lay on his back.

Adam moved to and once more straddled Tommy, he positioned himself and reached down; guiding Tommy inside him slowly until he was full.

Tommy's breathing quickened as he felt Adam move around him; rocking and twisting himself. Tommy bucked his hips pushing himself deeper inside Adam; their eyes were open watching each other in the barely lit room. Their moans were low as they twisted and writhed against each other. Adam lent back and Tommy hit that spot inside him repeatedly as he rocked on Tommy. Their breathing patterns matched and their bodies reacted instinctively to each other... both of them pushing the other closer.

Tommy's eyes shut tight, he felt himself losing control and wondered why he had waited this long to feel Adam around him. Adam panted and gasped for air, he twisted his pelvis and ground his hips deeply; exploding over Tommy. It had been a long time since he hadn't needed any other assistance other than someone deep inside him. Tommy was quick to follow and called Adam's name; his whole body tensing with intense orgasm he had never felt before.

 

Adam removed himself from Tommy and collapsed on the bed.

“Jesus Christ, Adam.”

“I know...and guess what?”

“What...?”

“It'll feel ten times better when I’m inside you...”


End file.
